In the Dungeons?
by ELLYNARA3
Summary: Stuck in the dungeons together Princes Charming and Hans find something to do. This would be counted as MA I think. Um... I wrote a sex scene. Charming form Shrek and Hans from Frozen get it on in the dungeons. This is a Harming Fanfic. Hans/Charming. Don't like don't read. :) I believe that this will be one of the first fanfic's for my OTP like in the whole world of fanfiction.


Um... I wrote a sex scene. Charming form Shrek and Hans from Frozen get it on in the dungeons. This is a Harming Fanfic. Hans/Charming. Don't like don't read. :) I believe that this will be one of the first fanfic's for my OTP like in the whole world of fanfiction. :)

In the dungeons?

Hans' twelve brothers didn't want him rotting away in their kingdom prison so they sent him to Far Far Away where he was put in the deepest, coldest, darkest, dungeon. Cause that's what he deserved.

Prince Charming had been disgraced and put in the dungeons also. Thrown down there like a peasant to rot.

Prince Hans gets thrown in the same cell. And they both tell their tales to each other. Finding comfort in the fact that they're both as evil and self centred as each other.

"One second. Hold up. You're meaning to tell me that... You had a girl... And you seriously said, 'If only somebody loved you.' Instead of kissing her and taking over the kingdom? She seemed to be in love with you." Charming asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. It was her sister that I wanted. Not her." Hans said chuckling as well. "Anyway, she survived; saved her sister and I got sent back to the Southern Isles, they didn't want me so they sent me here to rot." Hans said darkly. "Anyway... How did you end up here?"

"My mother, the fairy god mother of the princess through a deal with the king, convinced the king that I should be the one to marry Princess Fiona and the king put a love potion into the princesses tea... She kissed an ogre in human form first before me and they fell in love. The king told everyone that he'd made a deal with the fairy god mother so that he could be human and my mother was killed, myself disgraced for being involved and put here... As you said, to rot." Charming said before smiling at Hans. "But at least I have company now. It's quite lonely down here all by yourself."

"Yeah. I'm glad I'm not down here alone." Hans mumbled, shivering from the cold of the cell.

"You're cold?" Charming asked shivering himself.

"Y-yeah. Freezing." Hans mumbled, trying to pull his tattered clothes around him tighter unsuccessfully.

Charming paused for a second, seemingly thinking, before mumbling, "I'd usually steal your blanket because that makes it warmer... D-do you want to share? It would be warmer. Especially since we'd be sharing body heat." Charming blushed lightly in the dark as he finished his proposal.

Hans regarded him curiously before deciding it was an okay idea and mumbled, "S-Sure. Why not." Hans, blushing lightly also dragged his blankets over to Charming's bed where the other male was squished against the wall and admiring himself in the mirror.

Hans sat down next to him after setting down his blankets for them both to share.

Once they both settled into a comfortable position they mumbled their goodnights and drifted to sleep.

~Morning sunshine~

Hans let out a small groan as he woke up. Eyes opening and coming face to face with beautiful blue eyes.

"G-Good morning." Hans mumbled as he realized what position they'd ended up in.

Hans' arm was around Charming's waist, pulling him closer. And their whole bodies were intertwined. Their morning erections pushed against each other.

Hans went bright red in embarrassment as he shifted. Only causing both men to moan gently at the delicious friction.

"U-Um... Charming?" Hans stuttered uncertainly.

"I'm fine with it if you are." Charming said with a smirk as he pressed his lips to Hans' neck.

"J-Just give me a second." Hans said, moving back and calming his breathing. "Okay." Hans took a deep breath and rolled on top of Charming and rutted down against the other males hard on. "So... This is okay?" Hans mumbled before kissing the other males lips gently.

"More than okay." Charming said moaning against Hans' lips as he bucked up against the other man.

"Good." Hans moaned back, grinding against Charming as he kissed the older man.

"Yes. Very good." Charming said, running his hands down Hans' back until he pushed them into Hans' underwear, gripping and squeezing his ass.

Hans squeaked -like really truly, he actually squeaked, like a mouse- as his ass was squeezed before moaning at the contact.

"That feels so good." Hans mumbled, pulling at Charming's hair, the feeling of someone else's hands on him so new.

Charming paused for a moment before asking, "You're a virgin... Aren't you Hans?" Charming smirked at the man above him.

"... Yeah." Hans mumbled a blush across his cheeks.

Charming grinned at him and said, "I'll try and make it as good as possible for you. Okay little virgin?"

"O-Okay." Hans stuttered, his cheeks stained red.

"Good." Charming mumbled, leaning up to kiss at Hans' neck while squeezing the younger's ass and pushing their groins against each other with a soft moan.

Hans responded with a moan and a buck of his hips while one hand tightened in Charming's hair and the other hesitantly went under the elder's shirt and trailed over his chest.

Realizing what the younger wanted Charming gave Hans' ass one more squeeze before removing his hands and sitting up, Hans straddling his lap as he tugged off both his shirt and then Hans'.

Hands roamed across both chests. Exploring each other's bodies.

Charming's thumb skirted gently across one of Hans' nipples and the younger man moaned.

Flipping them around easily, Charming pushed Hans' down against the bed, and licked gently against a nipple, playing gently with the other before switching, licking at the other nipple and playing gently with the hard pert little bud that he'd just finished licking.

Hans' gave moans and whimpers as his nipples were played with, it felt so damn good.

Charming's other hand was trailing down Hans' front and going under until he was grasping a hard rod of hot flesh that was leaking all over his hand.

Hans yelped and moaned loudly as his cock was touched, hips bucking up into the hand that was wrapped around it.

"Charming." Hans yelled in pleasure as he thrust upward into a hand that wasn't his own. "Oh god Charming. That feels so good."

Charming rose up to kiss Hans before removing his hands and pulling down first Hans' pants and underwear then his own. Then he rubbed their bare cocks together with a moan. Their precum mixing together as they rubbed together slickly.

Kissing passionately they rutted against each other before Charming rolled them over again and pressed a finger gently against Hans' ass hole.

"Can I?" Charming asked quietly.

"S-Sure." Hans mumbled both with curiosity and anxiety in his voice.

"Okay." Charming said with a small reassuring smile at the male on top of him. "I'm just going to prepare you okay? Then you can control how fast or slow you move on me." Charming explained before he sucked on his fingers, coating them with saliva before pushing one finger into Hans' pumping it in and out of the younger's hole until it had no resistance then he slid in another, doing the same thing with each finger until he had four fingers inside of Hans.

"Okay babe. I'm going to take out my fingers now. Okay?" Charming said with a small smile.

"O-Okay." Hans mumbled back and he felt four fingers pull out of him and suddenly he felt incredibly empty, he whimpered in need as they were removed, wanting something more.

"That's a good boy." Charming mumbled stroking his dick a little, before saying, "Now then. Let's lower that tight virgin ass onto my cock shall we?" Charming said with a grin as he helped Hans' to lift himself and lined up his dick as the younger male pushed against it. Lowering himself and taking cock quite well for a first timer.

Both of them moaned loudly as they bottomed out. Hans' ass touching Charming balls.

After a few moments of them both getting used to the feeling of the intrusion and the warmth surrounding said intrusion, Hans started to bounce up and then down on Charming's thick, hard cock, releasing moans until a small spot inside of him was hit.

After Charming's cock hit Hans' prostate he let out a scream of pleasure.

Hans' cock thickened further, looking almost fit to burst as he continued to bounce up and down, trying to get that sweet spot again.

Charming quickly realized what his bed partner was trying to do and flipped them over so that he could thrust into him at a perfect angel so as to hit the prostate.

On the first thrust he hit it and Hans' cried out, "Oh god yes right there Charming." And pushed against him.

"Of course baby." Charming said before beginning a fast pace and hitting the younger's prostate every time.

And suddenly Hans' chest was covered in white cum and Charming was cumming as well from the spasming walls around his cock. Charming collapsed against Hans after he finished cumming and they calmed down from their orgasm endorsed highs together.

"Was I okay?" Hans asked quietly to Charming with a smile.

"Okay? You were amazing. That was the best sex I've had in ages." Charming said with a grin as they both dosed off.

What they didn't notice was that they'd gathered an audience. All the guards were gathered around the door, smirks on their faces as well as red cheeks in embarrassment or arousal.

In the weeks to come they'd find small packages with their dinner, lube, condoms, and even a few sex toys. Each one made Charming laugh and Hans blush like hell.

The night shift for that cell, which was usually undesirable became a fought for shift.

~The End~


End file.
